


Authentic Decorating

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something odd about the new decoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authentic Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Authentic Decorating  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander, Anya, Giles  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's something odd about the new decoration.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Each time the door opened the wind would blow through the skeleton causing it to dance on the strings that held it to the ceiling.

Xander kept his eyes averted and shivered as he walked by. That was the creepiest skeleton he had ever seen. “Is it just me or are the manufactures getting better at making those things look less plastic?”

“That is not plastic, Xander.”

“What?” Two voices yelled at her in unison.

“You said authentic.”

“Anya, I didn’t mean...” Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Who may I ask is ... Never mind. Don’t tell me.”


End file.
